Goosebumps HorrorLand Fright Show
Goosebumps HorrorLand Fright Show was an attraction at Disney's MGM Studios in Walt Disney World and ran from October 8, 1997 to November 1, 1998. Plot The show starts like the TV show opening, with a man in black clothing walking with a suitcase as the theme song plays. After the man goes behind the curtain, Amaz-O the Magician pops out to start his magic act. He calls up two kids from the audience to do his arm cutting trick. After successfully completing the trick, Amaz-O has the kids try another trick where they step into a box with a lowering layer of spikes. While the kids are inside, Amaz-O is unable to open the door in time to let the kids out. After the spikes raise back up, Amaz-O opens the door to reveal Slappy inside. Amaz-O demands an answer for where the kids are, as Slappy replies by saying that he will make the audience his Slaves. Amaz-O tries to make Slappy dissappear, but instead makes Curly the Skeleton appear above the stage. Curly then announces the arrival of the Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru as he appears from the stage. Slappy and Khor-Ru attack Amaz-O, throwing him into a cage. The monsters then do a little magic trick of their own on the cage which makes Cuddles the Hamster appear from the cage. Curly announces that he and his monster friends will keep the audience prisoners, until the Terror Tower Executioner and two Haunted Masks come out from the curtain and scare Slappy, Curly, Prince Khor-Ru and Cuddles away. It is then revealed that the Executioner is actually Amaz-O in disguise and the two kids take off the Haunted Masks as they are safe. Amaz-O then tells the people to check out the Goosebumps Funhouse and the show ends. References to Goosebumps media * One Day at HorrorLand: The stage show is set in HorrorLand. * Bad Hare Day: Amaz-O appears as the host of the show. * Night of the Living Dummy: Slappy the Dummy makes an appearance. * Tales to Give You Goosebumps: Curly the Skeleton makes an appearance. * Return of the Mummy: Prince Khor-Ru makes an appearance. * Monster Blood II: Cuddles the Hamster makes an appearance. * A Night in Terror Tower: Amaz-O is shown wearing a disguise based off the the Executioner, and Terror Tower is mentioned. * The Haunted Mask: One of the kid volunteers is seen wearing the Haunted Mask when Amaz-O scares the other monsters away. * The Haunted Mask II: One of the kid volunteers is seen wearing the Old Man Mask when Amaz-O scares the other monsters away. Gallery Goosebumps - HorrorLand at Disney Promo.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring Slappy, Curly, Amaz-O, Prince Khor-Ru, Cuddles, and the Executioner GoosebumpsHorrorLandFrightShowAdvertisment.png|An advertisement for the show. Horrorland Fright Show Disney 1997 T-shirt f+b.jpg|'Stay and Stare' T-shirt Horrorland Fright Show Disney Guide Map Oct 13-19 1997.jpg|Guide Map October 13-19 1997 Horrorland Fright Show Disney Guide Map Jan 18-27 1998.jpg|Guide Map Jan 18-27 1998 Videos Goosebumps Live (Disney MGM Studios) Part 1 of 2 Goosebumps Live (Disney MGM Studios) Part 2 of 2 Trivia * The Haunted Masks and Slappy look very similar to their appearances in the TV Show. * The Executioner's design is heavily based off the original cover. * This marks the only known time Curly and Cuddles have appeared in any live-action media, as neither of them appeared in either the TV show or the feature films. Category:HorrorLand Category:Slappy Category:The Haunted Mask Category:Monster Blood Category:Monsters Category:Real Life Category:Mummies Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Human villains (topic)